1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device and method and an augmented broadcasting service providing device and method, and more particularly, to an augmented broadcasting stream transmission device and method for providing an augmented broadcasting service, and an augmented broadcasting service providing device and method based on the same.
2. Related Art
Augmented broadcasting is a new application service concept of receiving each of a broadcasting program including videos/audios/data transmitted by a broadcasting station and an augmented content (2D/3D content) through a broadcasting network or the Internet in a terminal (for example, a smart TV, a set-top box, or the like) and outputting the received broadcasting program or the augmented content as one broadcasting program on a TV screen. That is, the augmented broadcasting is a technology allowing a receiving side terminal to overlay the augmented contents with each other in order to escape from a one-sided broadcasting program of a broadcasting network and provide increased immersion and reality to a user through content synchronization and image synthesis, unlike an existing scheme of synthesizing the broadcasting program and the augmented content with each other and transmitting the synthesized broadcasting program and augmented content as one broadcasting program in the broadcasting station.
Recently, position based augmented reality services using a camera in a smart phone, a global positioning system (GPS), a broadband access, a tilt sensor, a digital compass, or the like, have been introduced. This position based augmented reality using a sensor has been evolved into image recognition based augmented reality to be applied to various fields such as an education, a game, an advertisement, a sport, a sightseeing, and the like. Since the image recognition based augmented reality in which an object captured by a camera is directly recognized or indirectly recognized through a marker and then overlapped with augmented reality information may be applied even to the interior of a room, the possibility that the image recognition based augmented reality will be used as a new business tool has increased.
Particularly, in a scheme in which the augmented reality technology is applied to broadcasting, as seen from an example such as a virtual advertisement, a virtual graphic, image, or moving picture is synthesized with a real image photographed through a camera using a high performance system to thereby be reconfigured and transmitted as one new image, the transmitted image is received in a TV terminal in the same scheme as a scheme of receiving a general broadcasting image, and all viewers viewing corresponding broadcasting view the same image. Therefore, augmented reality information in the broadcasting has been mainly applied to a sport field and has been provided in a form in which it is synthesized with a broadcasting image based on operation information of the camera, which limits a selection right of the viewer for the augmented reality information. In addition, it is difficult to provide various bidirectional data services based on the augmented reality information.
Research into a technology of representing an augmented image by view's selection in the broadcasting in accordance with technology issues such as the augmented reality, the virtual advertisement, and the like, and the trend toward a smart terminal has started. This augmented reality concept is expanded to a broadcasting domain to define a new field called augmented broadcasting. That is, the augmented broadcasting is a broadcasting service for naturally harmonizing a broadcasting program and an augmented broadcasting content with each other to increase reality and liveness of the TV viewer and providing selective service reception beyond an existing scheme in which the TV viewer one-sidedly receives a broadcasting program transmitted by the broadcasting station. In order to provide this new broadcasting application service, a new broadcasting equipment configuration and a transmission procedure are required. Therefore, it is required to provide a service by a specialized transmission method.